Mariage
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Après la fin de la saison 5 [un peu mOdifiée quand meme !]... Plus de la rigOlade qu'autre chOse ! ... Le mariage tant attendu de Justin et Brian ! Mpreg, Slash JTBK. AMUSEZ VOUS BIEN !
1. Chapter 1

BRIAN !

Quoi ?

JE NE TROUVE PLUS MON COUSSIN !

Il est sur le lit !

… Ha ouais ! Merci !

Dans 2 mois on se marrie ! DANS 2 MOIS ! … Je suis pas stresser … Nan nan … Pas du tout ! On part au Canada demain ! Alors Justin récupère les trucs qu'on a oublier dans mon loft … Enfin … Dans mon futur ex loft ! Je sens 2 bras m'entourer la taille …

Brian ?

Oui ?

Tu crois que … Qu'on pourrait avoir un … Bébé ? A nous ?!

Oui … Mais je ne le porterais pas ! …

Je m'en serais pas douté ! 8-)

Ben ouais … Depuis quelques mois … On a appris que la maternité enfin … La paternité avait ENFIN été découverte ! Tout ça naturellement hein ! … Depuis que Justin a appris ça il est devenu vraiment fou ! Je savais bien qu'il aimait les enfants … Mais je me serais pas douté qu'il en voulait !

Je vais finir de préparer les affaires technologiques, tu sais … Tous tes trucs de dessins et mes dossiers …

Et moi je vais finir les bagages … Avec les vêtements.

Je me tourne et me retrouve en face de lui et lui fais un tout petit baiser sur le nez … Il en rit ! J'adore le voir rire … Il est … Ca le rend enfantin ! Trop mignon ! QUOI ? Vous n'avez jamais vu un mec qui est amoureux ! Ouais je suis insensible … Mais pas à l'intérieur ! Je montre pas mes sentiments ! Mais avec Justin … Je vois pas pourquoi je me retiendrais ! C'est mon « futur mari » quand même ! Puis c'est grâce à lui que je suis plus aussi égocentrique ! Je commence à ranger mes dossiers dans ma mallette et je vais la poser à l'endroit des bagages … Puis je vais chercher le P.C. portable de Justin avec son stylet et tout ce qui va avec … Et je tombe sur un dessin … Il est beau … Pas que je ne trouve pas beau les autres dessins de Justin hein ! Je suis un grand fan de ce qu'il fait … Mais celui là … Il est particulier … C'est une bague entremêlée à une autre et il y a des tas d'inscription à l'intérieur de chaque anneaux … Vraiment très beau ! Bref ! Je le mets avec le reste dans son sac. Le téléphone sonne …

Allo ?

Brian ? Ouais … C'est Hunter !

Oh … Salut microbe !

JE TE PERMET PAS !

Mais oui mais oui … Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

Parce que Mike et Ben on décider de venir vous rendre visite … Ils vont pas tardé ! Je voulais te prévenir !

…

Ben quoi ? Réagis ! C'est une action gentille !

… Tu m'appelles … Pour ca ?

Eu … Ouais ?!

Nan mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans la tête ?! C'est très con ce que tu viens de faire !

Oh … Ben je le ferais plus ! T'es content ! Sale vieux !

HEY !

Il a raccrocher … Un jour je lui ferais sa fête à ce petit hétéro de merde ! Pffff … De toutes façons je m'attendais pas à ce que ma soirée se passe avec comme seul compagnon Justin ! Daphné vient aussi ! Et Debbie … Et Emmet et Ted … Bref … Tout le monde ! magnifique !. Justin lui il est pas au courant bien sur ! Ce sera une … surprise ! Manque plus que Lindz et Mel ! Mais elles sont au Canada elles … ET NOUS AUSSI ! On va y aller ! Ca … Ca c'est génial ! J'aime bien ce pays ! Et c'est cool parce qu'il y a une école qui a accepté Justin et j'ai trouvé un local pour ma petite entreprise ! Je pourrais faire des affaires du Canada à ici, à Pittsburgh, par le net et par téléphone ! … ALALALA le progrès hein !

Justin !

Quoi ?

J'ai finis !

Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Moi aussi j'ai presque finis ! Attend encore 2 secondes !

Ok …

Je me mets sur le canapé … Et je prend un paquet sur la table … J'ouvre la petite boîte, parce que c'est une boîte, et dedans il y a un bracelet … C'est un truc de fille ça ! J'espère que c'est pas pour moi ! C'est un bracelet en argent et il y a des lettres gravées dedans … Un J et un D ! Avec « amitié toujours » à coté … Je suppose que c'est pour Daphné ! Ca m'étonnerais que ce sois pour Debbie !

Ha ! T'as vu mon cadeau pour Daphné ! Tu aimes ?

Oui … Pas pour moi bien sur ! Mais je pense que ça va lui plaire !

… J'espère ! Parce que … J'ai cherché longuement un cadeau pour elle … Et quand j'ai vu ce bracelet … POUF ! Ca a été le coup de foudre ! Puis la vendeuse, quand je lui ai dit que je voulais l'offrir à ma meilleure amie parce que je m'en allais vivre dans un autre pays, m'a fait le bracelet à pris plein mais n'a pas compté les gravures ! … Elle était sympas cette femme !

… Tu l'as dragué ?

MAIS T'ES MALADE ! Elle devait avoir un truc genre 80 piges ! BEUUUUUU ! Brian ! C'est dégeu !

Ben quoi ? Je demande ! On sait jamais ! Que tu te rende compte que les mecs c'est pas ton truc et que tu te rabatte sur les filles … Ou que tu ne veuilles plus de moi et que …

ALORS LA ! Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Redis encore une fois ce genre de conneries et tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie ! … Ca je peux te le jurer !

Ok Ok … Désolé ! Je le dirais plus ! Content ?

TRES !

Je lève les yeux au ciel par l'attitude assez gamine de Justin et le fais tombé sur le canapé juste à coté de moi … Il se met sur mes genoux et entoure mon cou de ses bras … Il me fait un petit sourire et m'embrasse tout doucement …

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

… Les invités pas invités !

T'attendais quelqu'un ?

Moi ? Non … Et toi Justin ? T'attendais quelqu'un ?

Eu … Non … Ben … Je vais ouvrir !

Il se lève et va ouvrir à … Daphné, Ben, Mike, Debbie, Ted et Emmet … Tous en même temps !

Mais … Qu'est-ce que …

SURPRISE !

Waw !

C'est le cas de le dire ! …

MAIS ALORS … T'étais au courant Brian ! …

Ben … Ouais !

MERCI !

Et voila … Il recommence à sourire ! Je l'aime …Vraiment … Je l'aime ! Et maintenant c'est la fête ! …

Merci de nous lire ! C'est ma première fic Queer as folk … J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! …

Review 's ?!

Votre Fée qui vous aime ! Mais qui préfère vraiment bcp Randy Harrison …


	2. Chapter 2

WAAAAAW ! Brian ! REGARDE ! … C'est magnifique !

T'aimes ?

BEN OUI ! … Merde … C'est trop …

Je voulais que t'ai une maison … Avec jardin et piscine chauffée ! Et … écuries !

NAAAAAN ??? Y'a des écuries ?

Ouais !

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

… N'importe quoi ! Il est fou ! Mais bon … Je l'aime hein ! Donc …

Au fait Brian … Tu vas invités beaucoup de personnes pour notre mariage ?

Ben … nan ! Ted, Emmett, Mel et Lindz, Debbie et Carl, Michael et Ben, Hunter et Gus et JR !

Ouf ! Je pensais que t'allais inviter tout le Babylon !

Non non …

Moi de mon coté j'invite Daphné, ma mère et Molly … et Cynthia !

Cynthia ? Mon assistante ?

Oui !

Mais … C'est MON assistante !

Je sais ! Mais je l'aime bien ! Elle est gentille !

Ca … C'est vrai ! Tu marques un point ! Va pour Cynthia !

MERCI !!!

Bref … On ne sera que 15/17 ! C'est ce qu'on appelle un PETIT mariage !

Au fait … Ou on va faire ça ?

I y'a une élise en bas de la rue ! E on peut très bien recevoir ici ! C'est grand !

Justin … Tu es génial !

JE SAIS ! Merci !

Comment ais-je pu me passer de ta modestie légendaire pendant si longtemps !

Je me le demande toujours !

On éclate de rire tout les 2 … Depuis quelques jours il est euphorique ! Il ne canalise plus ses émotions ! Et il est heureux … Mais je vais pas m'en plaindre ! Il me montre bien au lit que je suis le « calmeur » professionnel de monsieur ! J'adore ! Il fait sa bête sauvage ! … On dirait un lion ! En plus avec ses cheveux qui ont repoussé … Ca fait très crinière ! Ca lui donne un petit air aguicheur ses cheveux comme ca ! MAIS C'EST MON AGUICHEUR PERSONNEL ! Si un mec, UN SEUL, ose le toucher … C'est mon poing dans sa gueule ! Surtout que bientôt ca fera exactement 7 ans qu'on s'est rencontrer ! C'est un évènement ! Je ne me serais jamais douté il y'a 7 ans que je passerais ma vie avec ce petit blond perdu qu'on avait vu devant le Babylon ! Vraiment … J'aurais jamais imaginé ! Et pourtant … regardez ou j'en suis maintenant ! Mais je ne regrette rien ! Vraiment !

Tu veux inviter Ethan ?

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! tu veux ma mort mon ange !

… Ben quoi ? Tu l'aimes pas ?

Fais pas ta conne avec moi ! On sait très bien que si il avait pas été la on en aurait un peu plus profité à 2 … Et j'aurais pas été si triste !

Tu sais très bien que je suis désolé ! C'est un moment de notre vie qu'il faut oublier ! Je suis désolé d'avoir plaisanté sur ce sujet … Je ne le ferais plus !

Il est tellement beau ! Un ange ! C'est vrai …

Emmett a dit qu'il nous aiderait à tout préparer pour la cérémonie ! Donc ça fait ça en moins ! Et comme tout ce passera ici … C'est fin prêt !

Ouais … Même les costumes sont prêts ! D'ailleurs … j'ai toujours pas vu ton costume mon ange !

C'est normal ! Ca porte malheur ! Tu ne dois pas voir la mariée dans son habit de mariée !

Justin … t'es pas UNE mariée ! Tu es MA mariée ! Et puis d'ailleurs si t'es devenu UNE mariée subitement dans la nuit … Désolé mais y'aura plus de mariage ! Je veux UN marié moi ! Pas UNE ! …

Pour ça … t'inquiète pas ! Je suis UN marié en bonne et du forme !

Mais c'est magnifique tout ça !

Il me fait son si célèbre sourire … son sourire d'ange … et je craque ! Je l'embrasse … il me fait toujours le coup parce qu'il sait que je ne résiste pas a son petit sourire mi-timide mi-candide ! Je l'aime …

je t'aime …

moi aussi …

Voila ! 2eme chapitre … pas très long j'avOue ! Mais c'est juste un intrOducteur ! J'ai une suite ! Je la mettrais dans quelques petits jours ! PROMIS !

bisOuuuuuuuux ! Review's ?

ptite fée …


End file.
